


It's hard, that thing called love

by Rilaya



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rilaya/pseuds/Rilaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is something so easy to grasp onto and hard to let go. Farkle knows he will never get his and so does Maya. Riley and Lucas, they have theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's hard, that thing called love

Farkle Minkus was smart and observant. Though he always felt like he was somehow one step behind of himself. He always realized something too late or he just refused to believe it. And it is hard. It's been nearly five years since he and the girls had been friends with Lucas Friar. He was in love but couldn't see the love for what it really was. He saw love as adoration and devotion to Maya and Riley because they were his closest friends and he did love them. Just not in the way that he had thought.

Because his love for them was sisterly love. He would destroy anyone who hurt them because he cared. But his love for Lucas was different. He watched Lucas and Riley fall in love themselves and he found himself wishing he could be in the spot that Riley was in Lucas' heart. But he wasn't and he knew he never would be. So with a hurting heart he did his best to ignore his love and attraction and looked elsewhere. Even if it hurt and twisted his very being. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud to them.

He was in love with Lucas Friar. And Lucas loved him too, just not in the way that he wished. Lucas' love was brotherly. And that was the thing that destroyed Farkle the most about this love

Farkle Minkus was observant and smart but he knew when to give up.

* * *

Maya Hart was street smart and she could tell when something was up. She knew how to hide herself from others and she knew herself. She had always known that she would love and lose but she never thought she would love and never get. or that she would love so much she would just want the other person happy. But that's what had happened. It had been five years since Lucas Friar had stepped into her and her small circle of friends that it seemed like a distant memory now.

She loved her friends, they were the most important people in her life. Sometimes however it broke her to be around Lucas and Riley. To see them be happy, just wishing she could be in Lucas' spot. She loved Riley with her entire soul. It was too late, that or just not meant to be. Maya wasn't sure which it was. When the nagging feeling and the little green monster started in the eighth grade after the two started dating Maya thought she wanted Lucas.

But that wasn't the case, she wanted Riley. Fell in love with the sometimes ditsy brunette. She would yell it from the rooftops, sing it in time square if she thought it would make Riley love her back, but she wouldn't. Couldn't ruin their friendship and do nothing but harm.

Maya Hart was street smart and she could tell when something was up but she knew she was suffocating

* * *

Riley Matthew was loyal and quirky. She would defend her friends until the very end no matter how much of her it took. She defended Farkle when he was being bullied for being different. Her world revolved around friendship. Maya, her best friend, she would protect at every cost. Lucas Friar was more than a friend and she loved him with all of her heart. She would give him the universe if only she could. She loved all of her friends, but Lucas had a special part of it.

One day she knew she would lose them and she knew their friendship would break. She wasn't naive but she liked to pretend everything would be fine. It's been five years since they became friends, and in her case more, with Lucas, and she could feel the bonds breaking. It pained her, really it did. But trying to fix it wouldn't do any good. It didn't seem like anyone else noticed that each slowly became a little distanced from each other.

She could see that Maya's face pinched just a bit when she and Lucas kissed or hugged, she could see that Farkle was curling into himself, becoming more reserved. She could both of these things. And she thought that maybe it was for the best. She knew they all planned different things after high school.

Riley Matthews was loyal and quirky but she knew when to give up.

* * *

Lucas Friar was strong and dedicated. It's been five years since he moved to New York city and made the best friends he would probably ever have. He found love in each of them. Maya Hart was like a rock that kept him grounded, never telling him lies. Riley Matthews was his light, she shined so brightly and with so much passion he couldn't help but fall for her. Farkle Minkus was an enigma, a puzzle. Lucas had never figured him out and he doubted he ever would.

At a time he thought his life was ending but then he found his rock, light, and his mystery. They were the things that held him together. He loves his life. And he feels like it might be starting to fall apart because right now it seems like all he has is his light to guide him. He has got his light, sand, and a broken rubix cube. He can't grasp what is wrong or what is happening. Riley and him are closer than ever but Maya and Farkle are disintegrating from his vision.

He could tell that while he and Riley grew close and he started to lose Maya and Farkle that they themselves grew ever closer. And his thought was that maybe they might get together soon. That they would fall in with each other. But it wasn't true. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself.

Lucas Friar was strong and dedicated but he could tell when his life was crumbling.

* * *

Lucas and Riley waved good bye to Maya and Farkle as they got into Lucas' car and drived away from the high school, headed to their date.

Maya and Farkle were both walking to the subway, it had been decided earlier that they would head to Maya's apartment for a little while. Her mom was out working all night and they could sneak some alcohol if they wanted to. Before they reached the subway Maya turned to Farkle.

"Hey do you wanna grab something to eat first. I'm not sure what all we have at my house." She said her head tilted upwards to ask him. He was roughly 4 inches taller than her.

"Yeah, where at?" Farkle asks her in return.

"There is a Wendy's over there. We can grab some food and take a cab to my house instead." Maya suggests.

"That works." Farkle says rushing to cross the street.

They each get a ten piece chicken nugget meal and an extra in case either gets hungry later. Hailing a cab is hard but they manage it and soon they are in front of Maya's as she unlocks the door and kicks the bottom to open it. They set the food on the counter and start to eat.

"So what do you wanna do tonight since Rucas had bailed on us yet again?" Maya asks Farkle.

"This is what, the sixth time this month that they've bailed to go on an impromptu date?" Farkle says as he grabs a water bottle from his book bag.

"Yeah, can I talk to you about something? You are the closest friend I've got." Maya says to him in a serious voice that is filled with worry.

"You can tell me anything." Farkle says reaching his hand and resting it on her shoulder.

"I..." Maya closes her eyes and breathes in, "I'm in love with Riley." Maya admits aloud to another person for the first time.

"I know." Farkle says quietly and Maya looks up in surprise. "Your prtty good at hiding it don't worry. Riley hasn't noticed." He says reassuring her.

"How did you know then?" She asks throwing the left over trash away and moving into her room, Farkle follows.

"I have a great eye for detail. I thought you were jealous of her at first." He says as they both sit on Maya's bed.

"Oh, I just, I don't know what to do. I am so happy for her. She deserves to be loved and have someone love her just as much. And she has that with Lucas and I..." Maya has tears falling from her eyes now and she pulls a hand through her hair. "I don't think you understand, do you?" Maya says sadly. It was hard for her to understand.

Farkle envelopes her in a hug and she starts to cry harder into his chest.

"I get it." He whispers to her and she retracks her head away to look at him.

"What?"

"I am in love with Lucas." Farkle says with a sigh and lays on the bed.

"So me and you are in the same boat huh?" She asks him laying on her side so they can look at each other.

"Pretty much."

"This totally sucks ass." Maya says.

"Fucking right." Farkle agrees.

That is the night they both confess their biggest secret to each other and become closer friends than they have in a few years. They also get smashed with the vodka Maya had stashed in her closet. They cry some and admit that they don't want to hurt anymore and that Riley and Lucas have detached themselves. Well so have Farkle and Maya but they both say their regrets at falling in love. If not they might still be the close knit bunch they were when they started high school. They fall asleep holding each other enjoying the warmth of another person and tear streaks on their faces.

* * *

It's a month away from graduation. Farkle and Maya admit that they are both still virgins. They laugh and say it'll be more fun in college. They make a pact that they will stick together, best friends until the end. Farkle tells her he got into Pomona College and he plans on moving into an apartment close to the school, his dad paying for it. Maya tells him how she got into California State University Fullerton for performing arts.

It's two weeks until graduation when Farkle tells her that their schools are only about 25 minutes away from each other and he asks her if she wants to move in with him. She says yes but puts up a fight in the beginning because she doesn't want to burden him. He tells her that he really wants her to move in and persuades her by telling her she gets her own room and bathroom. She finally says yes while in school and they hug tightly. Riley and Lucas asking them what it was about. They say they both got into the colleges they wanted and find out Lucas and Riley are both going to NYU, which is only a 6 minute drive from their homes.

When the two ask where they are going they tell them California and they see Riley and Lucas' heart break through their eyes.

* * *

 

It's graduation. On the stage stands Farkle as Valedictorian about to give his speech.

"Hello my fellow graduates, over the last few years here we have learned so much. Whether it be from Mr. Hymec on how to use the Product rule, Mr.Lynel taught us through words that life isn't as great as we wish sometimes. Let's not forget about the time Miss. Leake taught us how to diffuse a bomb with a guitar pick." At this nearly all the graduates laugh, "All of these things and more has shaped who we are today and will no doubt help us in our futures. We learned an important lesson, embrace yourself.

"High school was our time to figure out who we are, how to show ourselves. I said the most important thing we learned was to embrace ourselves, and I mean it.

"Whether it be when Teddy Falcon learned that she could play the violin with her feet and showed it off. Or when Gina Peliano got out on an art scholarship through hard work. How about the time the football team came to the school dance in drag to show support for Ian Delo when he came to school wearing a dress. We are who we are. So embrace your quirks because they make you unique. And that is the best thing about yourself.

"Next I'd like to take a moment on behalf of myself and my fellow graduates to thank those who got us here today. So thank you Principle Hymer for not giving up on us and Mrs. Vix for banning Facebook, we admit it, it was for our own good.

"Let's not forget the most important people. Us, because we did it guys. We made it and no matter what we have that. We all wen through a lot here. Love and heartbreak, maybe you got sick, or even hurt and got over it. Because you wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you.

"So now we’re high school graduates. And we signed each others’ yearbooks and said goodbye. There will be hugs and tears. We’ll do our best to stay in touch. But we’ll be living our lives and doing our best. Some of us off to college and universities, others to trade schools, and some of us haven't figured it out yet. But that's okay because we have the rest of our lives ahead of us.

"I want to leave on a quote from Dr. Seuss no matter how corny that is. He wrote ' _Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind.'_ So remember that as we leave today.

"Thank you all."

Farkle leaves the stage and the rest of the ceremony passes and soon people are hugging and crying. Riley, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle all meet up outside with their own parents.

"So when are you two leaving for California?" Lucas asks.

"Well..." Maya says looking at Farkle.

"We are moving there in two days." Farkle says.

"Oh, why so soon?" Riley asks pulling Maya into a hug. Lucas pulls Farkle into a hug and Maya and Farkle share a sorrowful glance with each other.

"We wanna explore but we will stop by before we go." Maya tells them.

* * *

Just like they said they leave two days later and the goodbye between the four friends is filled with tears and hugs and as Maya and Farkle close the door behind them whisper 'I love you's'

The trip takes five hourse or so and soon they are in the empty apartment they share. Bringing in boxes shipped here a day later they soon get comfortable. And while the four friends stay in touch they slowly lose contact between college and work and other friends. Three years after moving away Maya and Farkle have dated people, fallen in love, and out of love but on love always remains in their hearts. Each other, and while they don't love each other romantically they do still ave that first love feeling with Riley and Lucas.

And when they wedding invite comes for Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews they go and that night cry in each others arms, but over all they are happy.

Farkle starts his own business that slowly rises to the top of the market and Maya becomes a popular singer. And while sometimes they don't have many people, they always have each other.

_~_

In the end they got a happy ending, they just didn't need a lover to get it.

.


End file.
